Ma maison est ta maison
by sharel
Summary: Lorsque Severus Snape doit fuir Poudlard, il trouve refuge au Manoir Malefoy dont le maître de maison est à Azkaban. Mais il reviendra...
1. Chapter 1

TITRE : Ma maison est ta maison

AUTEURE : Sharelll

PAIRING : SS / LM / NM

RATING : NC-17

DISCLAIMER: Tout est à JKR

SPOILER : Tomes 6 et 7

Nombre de mots : 4265 (chapitre 1)

CHAPITRE 1

SS – LM – NM – SS – LM - NM

Depuis que Narcissa lui avait rendu visite pour lui faire prêter le Serment inviolable de protéger son fils, la vie de Severus Snape à Poudlard avait changé. Il était constamment à l'affût des moindres faits et gestes de ce dernier. Sa dernière bêtise avait mené Katie Bell à Sainte Mangouste pour une durée indéterminée et il s'en était fallu de peu pour que le jeune Malefoy se retrouve à lui aussi à Azkaban, compagnon de cellule de son père.

Severus trouvait cette responsabilité extrêmement lourde. Entre ses cours, les nombreuses retenues, les missions pour l'Ordre du Phénix, les réunions de Mangemorts et le rôle de baby-sitter pour le fils Malefoy, il sentait que sa vie lui échappait. Mais il avait promis à Narcissa de prendre soin de son fils et à Dumbledore de tenter de sauver l'âme de celui-ci. Il ne pouvait laisser Drago devenir un meurtrier. Il ne savait que trop à quel point sa vie en serait pervertie. Et puis, il avait prêté le Serment inviolable.

L'aurait-il fait pour une autre que Narcissa? Qui d'autre aurait pu y croire? Qui aurait pu croire suffisamment en son amitié pour lui demander une telle chose? Cissy était son amie, davantage que quiconque. Elle lui faisait confiance et l'avait prouvé une ultime fois en lui demandant ce service.

Severus soupira, épuisé par le poids de ses responsabilités. Il leva la tête des copies qu'il corrigeait pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. 21h15… Il devait se préparer pour la réunion des Mangemorts convoquée pour ce soir-là.

Il se leva, mit sa cape et s'approcha de la cheminée en soupirant. Il espérait que la rencontre ne s'éternise pas et qu'il pourrait profiter de quelques heures de sommeil. Il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'il lança dans l'âtre froid. «Manoir Malefoy» dit-il à haute et intelligible voix.

SS – LM – NM – SS – LM - NM

Les Mangemorts quittaient l'un après l'autre le manoir. La réunion avait été courte, fort heureusement. Le Seigneur des ténèbres s'étaient contenté d'écouter les rapports sur les différentes attaques perpétrées par l'un ou l'autre de ses fidèles. Il en demanda plus, toujours plus. Il fallait que le Ministère de la magie plie devant lui. Il s'enquit auprès de Severus de l'avancée de son «projet» à Poudlard. Le professeur relata l'attaque dont avait été victime Katie Bell, non sans y ajouter, contrairement à ce qu'il en pensait, que c'était une excellente idée et qu'il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle réussisse. Narcissa lui jeta un regard empreint de gratitude. Elle n'était pas dupe. Elle savait que Drago était à l'épreuve et que sa vie était en danger. Son cœur mère se serrait à cette idée.

Lorsque Severus se leva à son tour pour quitter la maison ancestrale, Narcissa posa doucement la main sur son bras, lui demandant par ce geste de rester un peu avec elle après que les autres soient partis. Elle n'avait pas besoin de demander, ils se comprenaient à demi-mot. Il s'attarda donc.

- Severus?

- Oui, Narcissa?

- Dis-moi la vérité. Tu désapprouves ce qu'a fait Drago, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, Narcissa. C'était stupide et risqué.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, anxieuse.

- Tu vas le protéger, n'est-ce pas? Le conseiller? L'empêcher de faire une autre bêtise?

- Je voudrais bien Narcissa, mais il refuse toute aide. Il croit que je suis jaloux de la confiance que le Seigneur des ténèbres lui porte pour lui avoir confié une telle mission. Il est encore si jeune, il ne peut pas comprendre.

- Mais moi, je comprends, Severus. Je comprends qu'il va en mourir si tu ne fais rien. Oh! C'est si difficile depuis que Lucius est à Azkaban.

Elle s'effondra sur une chaise, le visage entre les mains, en larmes. Severus ne savait trop comment réagir. Il détestait les atermoiements, même s'il convenait que ceux-ci étaient justifiés. Il s'approcha de son amie et posa délicatement une main sur son épaule. Elle s'en saisit et se retourna vers lui, le visage inondé de larmes.

- Heureusement que tu es là, toi au moins Severus. Que deviendrais-je sans toi? Tu es mon seul ami. Sans homme, je suis perdue.

Mal à l'aise, il tenta de reprendre sa main. Mais elle s'y agrippait, l'embrassant, y posant sa joue humide.

- Je vais devoir partir, Cissy.

- Non, je t'en prie. Reste avec moi…

Narcissa se leva, tenant toujours la main de Severus dans la sienne. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Oui, sans homme Narcissa Malefoy n'était rien. Elle n'était que la mère d'un fils qu'elle ne pouvait protéger. Elle avait besoin d'un homme sur qui s'appuyer, d'une épaule pour la consoler, de bras pour la protéger, d'un corps pour l'aimer.

Elle posa donc la main de Severus sur sa poitrine, glissa son autre main sur la nuque de celui-ci et prit ses lèvres, avide. Severus ne réagit pas, surpris. Il ne lui rendit pas son baiser. Cissy n'était qu'une amie. Elle était désemparée, certes, mais pas au point de jeter son dévolu sur lui.

- Cissy, arrête. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais.

- Oh! Je sais très bien ce que je fais, au contraire. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je sais quoi faire.

- Cissy…

Elle posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, se fit insistante. Sa langue se fraya un passage, le goûta. Il semblait insensible, mais ne pouvait se cacher à lui-même que cette femme qui se pressait sur lui ne lui faisait aucun effet. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'une femme n'avait pas partager son lit. Trop longtemps. Malgré lui, il se laissa fléchir par le corps chaud et la bouche avide. Il glissa ses bras autour d'elle, la tenant tout contre lui, profitant de l'ineffable sensation de son sexe pressé contre ses cuisses.

Narcissa ne pouvait plus ignorer l'effet produit sur Severus. Elle s'enhardit. Ses mains détachèrent avidement la ceinture de l'homme en noir, sa cuisse se frottant sur le membre emprisonné. Severus détacha lui-même les boutons de son gilet, retira sa chemise et s'attaqua à la robe de Cissy. En un rien de temps, ils furent nus et Severus prit la poitrine de Narcissa à pleines mains. Il y glissa sa langue, mordillant les pointes dressées. Cissy renversa la tête vers l'arrière, subjuguée par le plaisir. Tous ces mois sans homme l'avaient laissée affamée.

Severus poursuivi son exploration vers le sexe humide de la blonde au sang pur. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et glissa sa langue entre les lèvres gonflées de désir. Elle se cambra, agrippant les épaules de Severus pour se soutenir. Il goûtait goulûment le miel sucré, s'attardant sur le centre du plaisir féminin.

Narcissa gémissait, les jambes tremblantes. Elle passa la main dans les cheveux noirs pour l'inciter à continuer ses divines caresses. Il lui fit ployer les genoux pour l'allonger sur le duveteux tapis turc. Sa langue s'activait, excitante. Il glissa un doigt, puis deux dans la grotte humide de plaisir. Le va-et-vient conjugué à la langue experte tirait des feulements à la blonde féline.

Soudain, elle se cambra sous l'effet de la surprise. Les doigts avaient quitté son sexe humide et se frayaient un passage dans l'orifice étroit situé tout juste un peu plus bas. Severus dégustait Narcissa, tentant d'oublier qu'il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie, de l'épouse de son plus vieux compagnon d'armes, ne pensant qu'à la beauté blonde qui s'offrait ainsi à lui. Il glissa ses doigts vers l'orifice si tentant qui l'excitait tant. Était-elle vierge de ce côté? Apparemment pas s'il se fiait aux gémissements sonores qui accompagnaient les mouvements saccadés de son index aux tréfonds de l'entrée interdite.

Lorsqu'il la sentit se mettre à trembler en gémissant de plus belle, il sut qu'il venait de parvenir à ses fins. Il l'avait mené jusqu'à l'orgasme. Il allait maintenant jouir d'elle à son tour.

Alors qu'elle gisait pantelante sur le tapis, il lui saisit les hanches et s'empala tout de go jusqu'à la garde dans son sexe humide et gonflé. Elle cria de surprise autant que de plaisir, non remise encore de l'intense jouissance qui venait de la parcourir, comme si celle-ci reprenait derechef. Et de fait, la jouissance revint presque aussitôt, l'homme ne lui ayant pas laissé le temps de redescendre avant de reprendre le crescendo.

Severus profitait de la vue magnifique sur sa poitrine voluptueuse. Mais tel n'étant pas son but, il attendit seulement d'entendre Narcissa jouir de nouveau avant de reprendre le chemin de l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé.

Il se retira, prit Cissy par les deux mains et la fit s'asseoir. Elle prit ses lèvres, le remerciant ainsi du plaisir qu'il venait de lui offrir. Mais elle s'aperçut rapidement que le membre au garde-à-vous n'avait pas encore eu son dû. Elle l'observa, gourmande. Il était long, effilé, mince tout en étant de bonne taille. Et il était parfumé d'elle. Ses sens étaient en feu. Elle était hypnotisée par le membre brillant et humide. Ne pouvant résister, elle se pencha et le prit avidement entre ses lèvres. Severus ne s'attendait pas à autant d'audace et il suspendit son geste. Merlin! Quel délice! Décidemment, elle savait y faire. Que s'attendre d'autre de l'épouse d'un dépravé tel que Lucius Malefoy après tout? Il oublia temporairement ses désirs premiers pour profiter de la bouche goulue qui aspirait profondément son sexe dressé. Que c'était bon… jouissif! Oh non, ne pas jouir, pas maintenant… Il la repoussa doucement.

- Je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi.

- C'est vrai? sourit-elle, mutine.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la retourner à quatre pattes sur le douillet tapis. Il reprit sa place dans son sexe, glissant beaucoup trop facilement dans l'antre mouillé. Pendant quelques minutes, il s'évertua à pilonner profondément la douce Narcissa, qui gémissait sous chaque coup. Puis, il se retira une seconde, glissa son index dans son sexe pour le mouiller et reprit sa place, bien au fond, mais immobile cette fois.

Cissy reprenait son souffle, attendant la suite, sachant qu'il n'avait toujours pas pris son plaisir. Quel homme! Elle n'en connaissait que peu qui avaient autant de contrôle d'eux-mêmes. Lucius entre autre était également un amant extraordinaire. Mais il ne fallait penser à lui, pas maintenant.

Severus ne s'attardait plus à d'aussi puériles considérations. Il admirait les globes diaphanes de Narcissa. Quelles délicieuses rondeurs! Il glissa lentement un doigt dans l'œillet froncé, puis deux. Il entreprit ensuite de poursuivre en duo le profond mouvement. Cissy laissa échapper de petits cris, séduite par le double plaisir offert. Jamais elle n'aurait cru connaître une telle plénitude. Une nouvelle fois, la jouissance joua en crescendo, allegro!

Mais Severus contrôlait encore et toujours son plaisir, le regard fixé sur le voluptueux fessier dans lequel s'activaient ses doigts.

- Severus? C'est si bon… Je… Je jouis encore. Viens! Viens maintenant…

- Oh! Non! Pas maintenant.

Il comprit que la belle commençait à manquer d'énergie. Il décida donc d'activer le mouvement. Il se retira, le sexe dur comme le roc, trempé de la jouissance féminine. Il se positionna à l'entrée laissée vacante par ses doigts et y pénétra doucement, lentement. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, il voulait jouir d'elle.

- Oh! Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu… Tu es trop gros, tu vas me faire mal…

- Chut! Tu aimes ça, je l'ai bien vu. Et tu n'as que ce que tu mérites.

Il ressortit légèrement pour humidifier le passage, puis, il s'empala jusqu'à la garde! Narcissa cria de douleur contenue. Il arrêta, attendit que la douleur s'estompe. Elle sentait son sexe se gonfler de plaisir à cette sensation. Elle se mit d'elle-même à onduler des hanches pour l'inciter à poursuivre. Il commença donc un mouvement de va-et-vient, d'abord doux, mais rapidement aussi fort, profond et puissant que le précédent. Mais cette fois-ci, les fesses de la blonde infidèle l'enserraient dans leur étau. Elle gémissait, laissant échapper des cris de plus en plus stridents. Elle glissa sa main vers son sexe, entreprenant de conjuguer à son tour le double plaisir de ce sexe dans son fondement et de ses doigts sur le bouton gonflé d'orgasme. C'était incroyable comme le même duo pouvait être décuplé. Sa langue et son doigt, puis son sexe et ses doigts à elle… La même sensation, mais à des années lumières l'une de l'autre! Elle se surprit à songer à décupler encore ce plaisir quand l'orgasme vint la frapper de plein fouet à ces pensées! Elle hurla de plaisir, ses cris se retrouvant mêlés aux gémissements de l'homme qui, enfin, trouvait en elle l'assouvissement de ses désirs.

Ils s'effondrèrent tous deux sur le confortable plancher, à bout de souffle.

- C'était… C'était…

- Tais-toi, Cissy.

- Oui, Severus.

S'il y avait une chose que Severus détestait, c'était les femmes soudainement atteintes d'un romantisme écoeurant après le sexe le moins romantique du monde. Narcissa, quant à elle, ne s'offusquait plus depuis longtemps de se faire rabrouer ainsi après l'amour. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait et savourait ce sentiment de bien-être qui l'habitait enfin après des mois d'angoisse.

Severus se leva et se rhabilla en silence. Narcissa le regardait, nullement gênée de sa nudité.

- Narcissa, je compte sur toi pour être la discrétion faite femme. Je ne me sens pas mûr pour un sortilège impardonnable de la part de ton cher mari.

- Je serais la première à en faire les frais, mon ami. Ne t'inquiète pas, Lucius n'en saura rien.

Severus mit sa cape et sortit sans même se retourner.

SS – LM – NM – SS – LM - NM

La semaine suivante, alors que le professeur était à nouveau penché sur des copies d'examen à corriger, en attente de la réunion hebdomadaire des Mangemorts, il pensait à cette soirée. Comment réagirait Cissy ce soir? Serait-elle embarrassée? Au contraire, lui ferait-elle à nouveau des avances? En avait-il envie? Il ne se plaignait pas d'avoir assouvi ses désirs avec elle. Elle était une maîtresse remarquable. Mais il n'avait pas envie de s'embarrasser d'une femme, même mariée. Une longue privation sexuelle ne l'effrayait pas, mais lorsque le jeûne était rompu, la faim le rongeait. Il repensait à ses fesses rondes et diaphanes, à sa poitrine ferme, à la rosette froncée si invitante. Oui, il en avait envie. Et Narcissa pouvait se révéler tout à fait accommodante s'il se fiait aux peu de protestations qui avaient, ou plutôt n'avaient pas suivi sa hâte à la quitter, une fois ses pulsions assouvies. Elle ne devait désirer que la même chose que lui : un corps pour oublier un bref instant la solitude de leurs vies.

Il soupira. Il évaluerait la situation en temps et lieux. Pour le moment, il avait encore une heure de correction devant lui et il devait se mettre à la tâche, car son horaire était toujours aussi chargé. Il apportait à Cissy et au Seigneur des ténèbres bien peu de nouvelles de Drago qui, encore une fois, refusait son aide.

Une heure plus tard, Severus se leva, pinça l'arrête de son nez pour chasser la fatigue, mit sa cape et se rendit au Manoir Malefoy par cheminette.

À son arrivée, presque tous les Mangemorts étaient déjà présents et il se glissa à sa place, tout juste à la droite de MacNair. Face à lui, Cissy lui sourit timidement. Il la salua de la tête sans quitter l'air sévère qu'il arborait en tout temps et en tout lieux. Il ne fallu que quelques minutes pour que tous soient présents, le Seigneur des ténèbres prisant vraiment très peu les retardataires. Il arriva lui-même à l'heure dite, s'asseyant en maître des lieux sans prendre la peine de saluer qui que ce soit.

- Snape, comment se passe mon «projet» à Poudlard?

- Rien de nouveau, Maître. Je sais que le jeune Malefoy travaille sur quelque chose, mais il refuse de m'en parler. Je vous en conjure, Maître, pour un projet de cette envergure, vous pouvez me faire confiance. Je mènerai à bien ce projet et beaucoup plus facilement que cet enfant. J'ai accès directement à l'homme. Laissez-moi le faire pour vous, Seigneur.

- Non! Ce jeune homme est à l'épreuve et je compte bien qu'il me prouve son allégeance!

- Mais Maître…

- Assez! tonna l'héritier de Serpentard. J'ai décidé et il en sera fait selon mon désir!

Severus se tut. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait. Narcissa lui jeta un nouveau regard de gratitude. Elle savait qu'il avait fait l'impossible, au risque de mettre le Maître en colère. Et Morgane savait que les colères du Maître étaient terribles! Elle l'admirait à cet instant, plus qu'aucun homme avant lui! Elle sentit monter en elle une flambée de désir. Elle s'était promis pourtant de ne pas insister, sachant trop comment son ami était un solitaire qui prisait peu la compagnie des autres en général et des femmes en particulier. Mais elle sentait entre ses cuisses un besoin viscéral de ses caresses. Se laisserait-il approcher encore cette fois?

Cette réunion commençait à lui peser. Elle ne parvenait pas à éloigner de ses pensées l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle revoyait son corps nu, ses fesses fermes, ses cuisses musclées… Oh! Merlin, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment!

Enfin, les Mangemorts quittèrent un à un le manoir. Severus ne savait trop quelle attitude adopter. Il s'attarda légèrement, mais sans rester derrière. Il voulait laisser à Narcissa l'odieux de prendre l'initiative. Il n'allait certainement pas s'abaisser à lui faire savoir que son corps en redemandait encore et encore. La décision de la jeune femme ne se fit pas attendre. Elle posa doucement la main sur l'avant-bras de Severus qui leva les yeux vers elle. Il comprit.

Cette nuit-là, Severus la prit par deux fois et resta jusqu'au matin. Dans l'aube brumeuse, il reprit la route de Poudlard, satisfait.

SS – LM – NM – SS – LM - NM

Les semaines passèrent. Chacune d'entre elles voyait passer son lot de retenues, de devoirs, de cours, de correction et de réunion de Mangemorts. À la fin de chacune d'elles, Narcissa posait doucement la main sur le bras de Severus qui passait la nuit avec elle. Il aimait ces rencontres sans complications, sans lendemain, sans obligation, sans sentiment autre qu'une profonde amitié qui les liait encore davantage qu'auparavant. Cissy ne demandait jamais rien, si ce n'était des nouvelles de son fils pour qui elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus et la promesse toujours renouvelée d'en prendre soin. Severus promettait, lié par le Serment inviolable prononcé des mois auparavant.

Un soir, pourtant, tout bascula. Lorsque Severus pénétra dans le Manoir Malefoy, il sentit que quelque chose était différent. L'atmosphère était chargée d'une étrange énergie. Severus se rendit dans la salle à manger où avaient lieu d'ordinaire les réunions. Sur le pas de la porte, il se figea. Devant lui, trônant au milieu de la pièce, en maître des lieux, son vieil ami, Lucius Malefoy, régnait, la belle Narcissa suspendue à son bras amaigri. Il était sorti d'Azkaban!

- Severus, mon ami!

- Lucius, quelle bonne surprise! Si je m'attendais à vous voir ici ce soir.

Ils échangèrent une cordiale, mais distante poignée de mains.

- Narcissa m'a raconté…

- Oui? encouragea-t-il, les sourcils froncés à l'intention de cette dernière.

- Que vous avez pris soin de Drago en mon absence?

- En effet, j'ai tenté de le faire. Mais vous savez comme moi combien il peut être entêté. J'avoue que je me sens fort impuissant, puisqu'il refuse de me faire confiance.

- Oui, je sais. Dorénavant, je pourrai le conseiller, à distance bien entendu. Je vous remercie, cher ami, de m'avoir si bien remplacé pendant cette trop longue absence bien indépendante de ma volonté.

Severus échangea un regard plein de sous-entendus avec l'épouse éplorée qui baissa les yeux. Qu'avait-elle bien pu lui raconter? Certainement pas leurs escapades hebdomadaires, car elle ne serait pas là en train de s'afficher à son bras. Severus respira plus librement. Le regard appuyé de Narcissa le rassurait.

La réunion put commencer. Lucius avait repris sa place à la droite de Voldemort et Narcissa rayonnait. Severus ne ressentait aucune jalousie, bien qu'il soit un peu déçu de ne pouvoir profiter dorénavant de ces nuits torrides avec la blonde Mangemort. Il se fit à l'idée de reprendre sa vie d'ascète, bien malgré lui.

SS – LM – NM – SS – LM - NM

Les semaines passèrent, puis les mois. Les réunions hebdomadaires se poursuivirent chez les Mangemorts, toujours plus puissants, toujours plus terribles. À chacune d'elles, Cissy lançaient de langoureux regards à Severus qui faisait mine de ne rien remarquer. Puis, l'univers du professeur de potion bascula.

Ce soir-là, les Mangemorts s'introduirent dans Poudlard à l'aide de Drago. La bataille fut terrible et, plus terrible encore, Severus utilisa un sortilège impardonnable contre son mentor, son ami, son véritable maître, Albus Dumbledore, non sans ressentir au passage une émotion si vive qu'il ignorait qu'une telle douleur puisse exister.

Anéanti, il se rendit, avec ses compagnons d'armes, au Manoir Malefoy. Il devait contrôler ses sentiments. Les autres jubilaient. Non pas que la bataille eut été un immense succès, mais Dumbledore, l'ennemi numéro un après Potter, était mort! Mort! Par sa main!

- Alors? demanda le Seigneur des ténèbres.

- Dumbledore est mort, Maître.

- Qui? Qui l'a tué? Le jeune Malefoy?

- Non, Maître. C'est moi!

- Toi? Mais je t'avais dit…

- Il l'avait à sa merci, Maître, mais ce n'est qu'un enfant. Il n'a pas pu. J'ai dû le faire pour lui, Maître. Nous ne pouvions le laisser en vie, après ce soir.

- Où est l'enfant?

- Il attend dans la pièce à côté, Maître. Il a bien travaillé. Il a fait pénétrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard. Il a désarmé Dumbledore. Il a fait ce qu'il fallait, Maître. Il n'était pas prêt pour un Impardonnable sur un homme tel que Dumbledore.

- Et toi, Severus? C'était ton protecteur, ton maître…

- Je n'ai qu'un seul maître, vous, Seigneur.

Et Severus posa un genou à terre et s'inclina devant le Seigneur des ténèbres, le cœur serré, les yeux secs. Narcissa l'observait, le cœur débordant de gratitude et d'affection. Cet homme avait tenu parole. Il avait protégé Drago et encore maintenant, il tentait de le protéger d'un _endoloris_ bien mérité.

- Faites entrer l'enfant.

Drago pénétra dans la pièce sombre, éclairée seulement de quelques flambeaux. Il tremblait, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse les retenir, malgré son désir de paraître fort et fier devant ce Maître qui l'épouvantait.

- Drago? On me dit que tu as bien travaillé, est-ce vrai?

- J'ai réussi à faire entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard, Maître, répondit-il, le ton vacillant. Je me suis rendu auprès de Dumbledore. Je l'ai désarmé. J'allais le tuer quand le Professeur Snape est entré et a lancé l'_avada kedavra_ à ma place.

Cissy serra les dents. Décidément, il ne savait faire preuve d'humilité quand c'était le temps, ni reconnaître celui à qui il devait son salut.

- Est-ce vrai, Severus?

- Oui, Maître. L'Ordre du Phénix était arrivé pour nous repousser. Le temps pressait. Drago était monté depuis longtemps. Je croyais que c'était fait et je venais le chercher pour fuir. Lorsque j'ai vu Dumbledore vivant, je n'ai pas hésité, Maître. Je l'ai tué.

- Bien, très bien même. Drago, je suis fier de toi. Tu n'as pas réussi à tuer Dumbledore, certes. Mais tu as permis que ce soit fait, selon mes désirs.

- Merci, Maître, souffla-t-il, extrêmement soulagé.

- Severus, tu as mérité ce soir la meilleure place qui soit. À ma droite. Célébrons la mort de l'ennemi!

- Merci, Maître.

- Narcissa, que tes elfes s'activent! Célébrons!

Narcissa était heureuse! Elle se précipita dans la cuisine où elle laissa sortir l'air de ses poumons. Sans même s'en apercevoir, elle ne respirait plus depuis que les Mangemorts étaient revenus. L'angoisse de savoir le sort de son fils entre les mains de Voldemort était indescriptible. Son cœur de mère recommençait à battre. Et son cœur de femme au même moment. Severus! Elle saurait le remercier à sa façon.

Pendant que les Mangemorts fêtaient leur victoire sur Dumbledore et la terreur qui ne manquerait pas de s'installer à la suite de leur exploit, Cissy se glissa derrière l'homme en noir. Elle posa simplement sa main sur son bras. Il se retourna et souleva un sourcil interrogateur. Elle lui sourit, invitante. Severus lança un regard en direction de Lucius. Il rongeait son frein, un verre de whisky pur-feu à la main. Il avait sermonné Drago et était maintenant en train de noyer sa colère de ne pas avoir repris la place qui lui revenait à la droite du Seigneur tout-puissant.

- Viens, souffla Narcissa.

Il la suivit discrètement. Le tourbillon d'émotions qui l'habitaient avait besoin d'un exutoire. Ils montèrent à l'étage et elle le conduisit jusqu'à une chambre inoccupée. Elle lança un _collaporta_, suivit d'un _insonorus_. Puis, elle prit ses lèvres.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Et elle s'agenouilla devant lui, détacha sa ceinture, son pantalon et prit son sexe dans sa bouche. Severus laissa la tension qui l'habitait le quitter dans le plaisir. Il sentait son corps se détendre, ses muscles se relâcher et son membre se durcir. Il soupira d'aise, laissant la blonde experte lui prodiguer ses faveurs. Il n'avait aucune envie de se contrôler, ne cherchant que le soulagement. Il ne fallu que quelques minutes pour que la langue habile de Cissy arrive à ses fins. Elle goûta sa jouissance avec délectation. Elle le tenait en son pouvoir en ce moment même et savourait cet instant.

Puis, elle se releva, embrassa délicatement le coin de sa bouche et répéta : «merci».

SS – LM – NM – SS – LM - NM

_À suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

TITRE : Ma maison est ta maison

AUTEURE : Sharelll

PAIRING : SS / LM / NM

RATING : NC-17

DISCLAIMER: Tout est à JKR

SPOILER : Tomes 6 et 7

Nombre de mots : 3181

CHAPITRE 2

SS – LM – NM – SS – LM - NM

Lorsque Severus revint dans la salle où les Mangemorts fêtaient la mort de leur ennemi, il vit que sa brève absence était passée inaperçue. Narcissa était assise auprès de son mari qui semblait dans un état second. Elle se leva à son entrée et se dirigea vers lui.

- Lucius propose que tu demeures ici. Après ce que tu as fait ce soir, tu ne peux évidemment pas retourner à Poudlard. Et après ce que tu as fait pour Drago, tu sais que tu es le bienvenu ici.

- Tu es certaine que c'est une bonne idée? répondit-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Mais bien sûr! Ne t'inquiète pas pour… notre petit arrangement.

- Je ne sais pas, Cissy…

- Allons, trêve de plaisanterie. J'ai demandé aux elfes de maisons de préparer une chambre pour toi. Tu connais le chemin, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure, le regard coquin.

Severus soupira. Refuser serait louche et il n'avait en effet nulle part où aller. Habiter la maison de son père ne l'enchantait guère et les aurors du ministère ne manqueraient pas de l'y retrouver.

Severus retourna donc dans la chambre qu'il venait à peine de quitter et s'installa pour la nuit. Celle-ci fut peuplée de cauchemars où il revoyait Dumbledore tomber sous _l'Avada Kedavra _qu'il avait lui-même lancé.

Le lendemain, il se leva tôt, prit une douche et se rendit à la cuisine où les elfes lui servirent un café bien corsé. Il alla le prendre au jardin, profitant du calme et de la fraîcheur ambiante. Lucius l'y rejoignit, l'air un peu froissé des excès de la veille.

- Comment allez-vous, mon ami? Demanda Severus courtoisement.

- Trêve de politesse avec moi, vieux frère. Je voudrais m'excuser d'avoir eu une … disons… une mauvaise réaction, hier soir. J'aurais voulu profiter de la réussite de Drago pour redorer le blason des Malefoy. Cissy m'a bien fait comprendre que sans toi, nous n'aurions plus ni blason, ni Drago!

- C'était tout naturel, Lucius.

- Non, non, j'insiste. Nous sommes amis depuis si longtemps. Et non seulement tu as réussi à te faire ce vieillard sénile de Dumbledore, mais tu as su sauver mon fils du même coup. Je te dois une fière chandelle. Considère ma maison comme la tienne.

Et ta femme? songea Severus amer. Il repoussa bien vite ces stupides pensées. Narcissa faisait ce qui lui plaisait et il avait bien assez de travail avec sa propre conscience sans se préoccuper de celles des autres.

- Merci Lucius. Je t'en remercie. Les aurors doivent être à mes trousses et j'avoue que je n'aurais pas su où me cacher.

- Ma maison est ta maison!

Et Lucius, contre toute attente, prit Severus dans ses bras. Il le tint si serré que l'homme en noir commença à se sentir gêné. Il ne savait trop comment réagir à cet étalage de sentiments. Il rendit à Lucius son accolade, humant au passage le parfum frais de sa blonde chevelure. Son corps souple se moulait au sien et Severus se surprit à le comparer à celui, plus frêle, de sa tout aussi blonde épouse. Malgré lui, son corps réagit et il s'écarta vivement, troublé.

Lucius sourit.

- Voyons Severus, pas de ça entre nous…

- Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive…

Lucius le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne te savais pas… de cette allégeance.

- Non, non, tu te trompes. Ce sont les femmes qui m'attirent.

- À voile et à vapeur, donc!

- Pas que je sache, non!

Et Severus le planta là! Il retourna dans sa chambre, le visage en feu. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Il avait réagit à un homme. C'était la première et, il l'espérait, la dernière fois!

Un peu plus tard, il entendit frapper doucement à sa porte. Il ouvrit, espérant que ce ne serait pas Lucius. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'une discussion à ce sujet. C'était Narcissa.

- Bonjour! Je venais m'assurer que tu étais bien installé.

- Entre, Cissy, je t'en prie.

À peine avait-elle refermé la porte qu'il s'empara d'elle et la jeta à plat ventre sur le lit. Il détacha prestement sa ceinture et son pantalon, retroussa sa jupe et lui retira sa culotte.

- Oh! Severus. Tu…

- Tais-toi, Cissy.

Il s'empala sur elle sans attendre. Il tenta d'exorciser les réactions de son corps au plus profond de cette femme si désirable. Il la rua de coup de reins violents, la faisant crier de plaisir. En moins de cinq minutes cette fois, il déchargea en elle sa semence.

Il se rhabilla tout aussi rapidement.

- Je suis très bien installé, comme tu peux voir Cissy.

- Hum, parfait! répondit-elle en cherchant sa culotte. Le dîner sera servi dans une heure.

Et elle s'en alla sans se retourner. Cette situation lui plaisait par ses risques, mais elle se demandait si elle pourrait encore longtemps jouer double jeu au sein de sa propre maison. Surtout que, depuis l'attaque de Poudlard, Lucius était lui aussi confiné à domicile.

Le dîner fut plaisant. Severus, rassuré par sa rapide escapade avec Narcissa, discutait cordialement avec Lucius de l'attaque de la veille. Drago était renfrogné sur sa chaise. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré le sermon fait par son père, ni les instructions de sa mère concernant le professeur de potions. Il lui en voulait, tout en étant conscient, après que Cissy le lui eut expliqué, que sans lui, il n'aurait pas survécu à la colère du Maître. Narcissa papillonnait entre ses trois hommes, heureuse d'être si bien entourée, elle qui avait passé tant de mois solitaires et angoissés. Elle proposait du vin, du café, caressait au passage la nuque de Lucius, la joue de Drago et pressait son décolleté généreux dans le dos de Severus en lui versant du vin.

Lucius aimait la voir heureuse. Elle rayonnait, elle si discrète en temps normal. Il remarquait bien que Severus avait aussi droit au passage à des effleurements impromptus, mais il ne s'en offusqua pas. Il de dit qu'elle était euphorique et ne ménageait pas sa joie. En outre, il savait à quel point elle était reconnaissante à l'homme d'avoir sauvé Drago. Il avait payé cher pour le savoir, essuyant la plus belle scène de toute sa vie de couple. La douce et discrète Narcissa s'était transformée en lionne pour défendre le sauveur de son enfant. Il la regarda avec tendresse. Elle souriait à Severus qui faisait mine de l'ignorer superbement.

Lucius observa l'homme, songeant à l'échange qui avait eu lieu au matin. Il était racé, hautain, tout en nerfs et en muscles. C'était le genre d'homme qui lui plaisait et sa réaction physique l'avait mis de bonne humeur. Ainsi, malgré Azkaban, il avait conservé l'aura de séduction des Malefoy si même un homme tel que Severus s'y laissait prendre. Lucius ne dédaignait pas à l'occasion s'égarer avec la gent masculine, même si le viol de jeunes moldues en fleur restait son activité sexuelle préférée. Il demeurait ouvert à toutes les perversions. Il l'observait donc ainsi, indifférent aux attentions de la blonde Narcissa, si séduisante de ce bonheur qu'elle exhalait. Qu'elle serait jolie dans les bras du noir Mangemort. Oui, l'orgasme lui allait si bien et Lucius aimerait la regarder jouir dans les bras d'un homme aussi séduisant que Severus Snape. Accepterait-elle seulement s'il lui en parlait? Oh! Elle se plierait à ses volontés comme elle le faisait toujours, mais il voulait la sentir aussi heureuse qu'en ce moment. Il scruta le moindre de ses gestes, remarquant la poitrine appuyée y regardait de trop près, il s'apercevrait de quelque chose. Quelle imprudence! N'avait-elle pas promis la discrétion? Si elle voulait continuer de recevoir ses visites impromptues, elle devait se montrer prudente. Très prudente. Un _Avada Kedavra_ est si vite arrivé.

Le repas se termina dans cette ambiance mêlée de sensualité et de regard sous-entendus. La réaction de Severus avait grandement excité Lucius. Narcissa était heureuse et l'incident du matin avec le professeur l'avait laissée sur sa faim. Et elle était affamée. Quant à Severus, de nerveux, il s'était détendu devant l'ambiance plus qu'intime du déjeuner familial.

- Drago, monte dans ta chambre, mon garçon. Les adultes ont des choses à discuter.

- Mais père…

- Quand tu auras mérité ta place d'adulte, tu pourras te joindre à nous. Pour le moment, je veux te voir disparaître pour la soirée et ne t'Avise pas de descendre avant demain matin.

- Bien, père, soupira le jeune homme, conscient d'avoir échoué à gagner la fierté paternelle.

- Passons au salon, voulez-vous? J'y ai un cognac vieilli dont tu me donneras des nouvelles, Severus. Narcissa, un xérès?

- Volontiers, sourit-elle. Il était si rare que Lucius lui prête autant de considérations.

La conversation continua sur ce ton plus que cordial. Lucius était très attentionné auprès de sa douce moitié. Il remplissait son verre dès que celui-ci était vide, caressait au passage sa cuisse moulée dans une robe fourreau très seyante ou sa taille fine. Elle était ravissante. Severus goûtait la vue de ces mains viriles sur sa maîtresse si aguichante. Elle était splendide. Narcissa, légèrement éméchée, se sentait toute excitée par ces délicates attentions. Le regard de Severus sur elle l'émoustillait encore davantage, sachant qu'il l'imaginait probablement nue sous ces mains caressantes.

Lucius s'approcha encore davantage de sa femme et l'embrassa au creux de la gorge. Severus était légèrement embarrassé, mais savourait le spectacle. L'homme blond lui jeta un regard en coin, remarqua sa satisfaction et poursuivi donc ses avances à sa blonde épouse. Il lécha lentement son cou, mordilla le lobe de son oreille pendant que ses mains baladeuses se profilaient dans son dos, cherchant la fermeture éclair de sa robe du soir. Il la fit glisser lentement, pendant que Narcissa étouffait un léger cri de surpise.

- Lucius?

- Tu es magnifique, chérie. J'aime montrer ta beauté à mes amis.

- Mais Lucius, tu ne peux pas…

- Il te plaît, avoue? murmura-t-il à son oreille, le léchant au passage sensuellement.

Elle était très embarrassée. Savait-il? Que voulait-il lui faire avouer? Il fit glisser la robe jusqu'à terre, révélant son corps d'albâtre, encadré de savoureux dessous vert d'eau.

- N'est-elle pas magnifique, Severus?

- Certes, Lucius. Mais je crois que je vais vous laisser. Vous semblez avoir des choses à vous dire.

- Pas du tout, Severus. Tu es mon invité. Ne t'ai-je pas dit que ma maison était ta maison?

- Certes, certes… Mais ta femme…

- Est tienne ce soir, si tu le désires.

Severus réfléchit, estomaqué par l'offre trop généreuse du blond Mangemort. Que savait-il exactement? Voulait-il leur faire avouer?

- Je ne sais trop, Lucius. C'est ta femme et…

- Depuis quand es-tu si scrupuleux, mon ami? Regarde comme elle est belle.

Et il la lui fit admirer comme si elle était une œuvre d'art. Il glissa ses mains lentement sur ses hanches, la faisant tourner sur elle-même. Elle se taisait, attendant la suite, anxieuse et excitée tout à la fois. Elle-même avait plus d'une fois songé à ces deux hommes réunis. Son fantasme devenait-il réalité?

- Narcissa, montre à Severus comme tu es douée.

Elle plongea les yeux dans ceux de son mari, cherchant à connaître ses véritables intentions. Son sourire empreint de sensualité la rassura. C'était celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il voulait lui faire longuement l'amour. Il l'aimait, elle l'aimait, ils se comprenaient. Elle s'avança donc, féline, vers Severus et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il demeura immobile, conscient de ce qui allait se passer, stoïque devant cette femme si invitante.

Elle détacha sa ceinture, puis son pantalon. Elle plongeait les yeux dans les siens, le sourire coquin. Il comprit et se laissa faire. Il ne savait trop si le regard de Lucius sur lui l'excitait ou l'embarrassait, mais il passa outre devant la perspective qui s'offrait à lui.

Narcissa prit son sexe déjà gonflé dans sa bouche. Elle le lécha savamment, experte. Lucius, toujours de bout, appuyé contre la cheminée, se délectait de la vue de sa croupe invitante et de sa bouche sur ce sexe mâle qui n'était pas le sien. Celui-ci était de bonne taille et il était hypnotisé par la vue de ce membre brillant d'humidité et des lèvres sensuelles qui allaient et venaient tout autour. Sans les quitter du regard, il retira sa veste, détacha sa chemise et son pantalon, les déposant soigneusement sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. Il conserva son sous-vêtement gonflé de désir contenu.

Puis, il s'approcha, s'agenouilla au coté de sa douce, embrassa doucement le creux de ses reins, détacha son soutien-gorge, libérant la voluptueuse poitrine. Il lui caressa doucement le dos, observant de plus près sa bouche qui s'activait sur le membre gonflé. Severus ne perdait rien non plus du spectacle. Le visage de Lucius tout près de son sexe, l'observant minutieusement, l'excitait au plus haut point. Ils échangèrent un regard.

Lucius s'approcha davantage. Il embrassa Narcissa dans le cou, ses mains pinçant le bout de ses mamelons dressés. Puis, sa main se posa sur la cuisse dénudée de l'homme. Il resta stoïque, regardant alternativement cette main si près de son sexe dressé et l'homme à qui elle appartenait. Lucius jouait habilement ses cartes. Il lécha la joue de Narcissa qui quitta le membre érigé pour prendre son époux à pleine bouche. Elle goûtait l'Homme! Et c'était savoureux! La main de Lucius glissa vers le membre abandonné, l'empoigna délicatement et entreprit un mouvement ascendant, puis descendant. Narcissa lécha le gland libéré et sa langue fut rejointe par celle de son mari. Elle se perdit à nouveau dans son regard, leurs langues se mêlant sur ce sexe viril. Severus respirait difficilement, troublé par l'excitation que l'homme provoquait chez lui. Cissy s'écarta légèrement pour regarder son mari prendre enfin en bouche le membre de son amant. Il semblait aussi doué sur un sexe d'homme que sur celui des femmes. Et il le savourait goulûment.

- Assez… Arrêtez, je… je n'en peux plus.

Lucius s'écarta à contrecoeur. Il se redressa et s'empara de la bouche de l'homme en noir. Severus eut un mouvement de recul, trouvant cet acte de par trop intime. Lucius insista, glissant sa langue entre les lèvres hésitantes. Severus, subjugué, lui rendit son baiser. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, c'est lui qui força l'entrée de ses lèvres.

Narcissa les regardait, son mari et son amant, soudé dans un baiser passionné. Elle fit glisser le sous-vêtement de Lucius et s'empara de son sexe. Il gémit. Severus le repoussa pour qu'il s'allonge sur le tapis. Puis, il se débarrassa des vêtements qui lui restaient pendant que Cissy prenait le sexe de son mari dans sa bouche. Il glissa sa main entre les cuisses de cette dernière et y trouva une humide excitation. Il la caressa, faisant jaillir quelques gémissements de sa bouche occupée. Puis, il la pénétra violemment, provoquant deux petits cris de surprise, de la femme qui ne s'attendait pas à cette intrusion impromptue; de l'homme qui reçut le contrecoup de la violente poussée, à son plus grand plaisir. Severus travailla violemment la femme qui gardait en bouche son mari excité. Celui-ci se sentait aspiré à chaque coup de rein et il ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de l'extase ainsi produite.

- Severus, souffla Cissy haletante, prend-moi comme…

Elle se tut. Elle allait dire : «comme tu aimes», mais se reprit juste à temps pour ne pas révéler le pot-aux-roses. Severus comprit malgré tout qu'elle était mûre. Il se retira et se positionna à l'entrée de l'étroit orifice qu'il aimait tant. Sans préparation, mais trempé de la cyprine de Narcissa, il s'introduit lentement, gémissant devant la délicieuse résistance. Cissy serrait les dents, délaissant le membre conjugal, laissant le temps au plaisir de s'installer. Lucius regardait son visage et comprit ce que l'autre était en train de faire. Oh! Il avait déjà initié Cissy aux plaisirs grecs, mais il ignorait qu'elle pouvait … le demander! Il vit donc le potentiel qu'une telle position avait sur leur trio. Il attendit patiemment que Severus se fut introduit bien profondément et qu'il eut commencé le lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Cissy se détendait, toute à son plaisir, et avait repris le sexe de son homme. Mais celui-ci avait une autre idée derrière la tête. Il la repoussa gentiment et se glissa sous elle, face à elle qui était toujours à quatre pattes.

- Severus, arrête un instant, reste là, ne bouge pas, murmura-t-il.

Il se positionna et, prenant Cissy par les genoux, la fit s'asseoir doucement sur son sexe dressé. Cette position était beaucoup plus confortable et elle soupira d'aise. Elle laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son homme, profitant de cette plénitude.

- Vas-y!

Severus repris la cadence, plus violent. Cissy lâchait de petits cris à chaque coup de hanche au creux de l'oreille de Lucius qui gémissait sous le plaisir conjugué de son sexe enserré, des coups ressentis au travers de l'étroite membrane qui le séparait de celui de l'autre homme et des bourses de celui-ci qui se frottaient aux siennes. Il prit la bouche de Narcissa, étouffant ses cris de jouissance sous un baiser passionné. Tous les trois, ils atteignaient le paroxysme du plaisir. Narcissa eut un violent orgasme, mais les deux hommes contrôlèrent leur plaisir.

Severus se retira, mue par d'autres envies. Il laissa son corps lui montrer le chemin. Lucius, croyant que Severus avait atteint l'orgasme, roula avec sa femme pour changer de position, cherchant plus de confort. Il entreprit un lent va-et-vient en elle, agenouillé entre ses cuisses frémissantes.

Severus s'installa derrière lui, attiré par ce dos nacré et ces fesses fermes. Il glissa ses mains sur la taille fine, embrassant le cou offert, les épaules musclées. Lucius tourna la tête et prit possession des lèvres gourmandes. Le professeur glissa ses doigts entre les fesses pour préparer l'intrusion impromptue.

Lucius s'immobilisa en Narcissa qui attendait, impatiente, la réaction de son homme aux avances de son amant. Severus s'introduit lentement entre les fesses serrées. Lucius serrait les dents, le visage crispé, le sexe frémissant. Cissy caressait son dos, l'encourageant d'un murmure. Severus allait doucement, profitant de l'extraordinaire sensation sur son sexe enserré. Il s'empala d'un coup de rein et entreprit de faire découvrir à Lucius l'extase de l'amour grec. Chaque mouvement lui arrachait un gémissement de plaisir, ainsi qu'au couple sous lui qui subissait ses assauts. Il pressait le dos de Lucius contre sa poitrine et embrassait Cissy par-dessus l'épaule de ce dernier. Les trois langues se mélangèrent, les soupirs et gémissements augmentèrent et lorsque Lucius supplia pour avoir la permission de jouir enfin, Severus se fit violent, sans pitié. Lucius poussa un râlement rauque, suivi du feulement de chatte de son épouse. Enfin, anéanti, Severus laissa l'extase l'envahir et inonda les deux amants.

Affalés sur le tapis, ils reprenaient leur souffle, épuisés. Cissy avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de son tendre époux et la jambe déposée sur celles de Severus. Elle goûtait cette plénitude de voir les deux hommes qu'elle aimait, car elle les aimait tendrement tous deux, réunit pour son plaisir et le leur.

- Severus, mon ami, ma maison est la tienne aussi longtemps que tu voudras.


End file.
